Et moi, je tire sur ma cigarette et toi sur la vie
by tresperdu
Summary: Ils s'étaient promis ensemble, qu'aussi fous qu'ils l'étaient, jamais ils ne le seraient autant que le monde. Hermione n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Elle est à bout de souffle, déjà. Elle s'épuise, se meurt jour après jour.


**Note de l'auteur :**_ Un petit OS sans prétention. Ça ne veut strictement rien dire, ce ne sont que des mots qui s'enchaînent, des simples mots, des sentiments. C'est avec un moral au plus bas que je poste ce petit n'importe quoi. Je pense que vous ne comprendrez pas trop l'histoire, moi non plus, puisqu'il n'y en a pas vraiment. Ce sera juste quelques lignes, où j'extériorise mes sentiments. Juste, quelques mots._

* * *

><p><strong>« Et moi, je tire sur ma cigarette, pendant que toi, tu tires sur la vie »<strong>

* * *

><p>Lentement, elle souffle l'âcre fumée qui lui empli la bouche. Un geste devenu presque habituel. Elle semble éteinte. Achevée. Ereintée. De violentes cernes marquent sa peau laiteuse, contrastant fortement avec la cascade de boucles brunes, sur son dos. Un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge. Son regard, autrefois chaleureux et doux, n'est plus. Abîmé par le temps, brouillé par ses larmes, usé par son passé, par les atrocités déplorées seulement par son regard, désormais, il s'est éteint. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle ne bouge pas. Elle reste immobile, mouvant seulement sa main qui tient sa cigarette. Une dernière cigarette. Juste une dernière et elle partirait.<p>

Dehors, il pleut. L'orage vient d'éclater. Elle sursaute, et est parcourue d'un frisson. Un instant, son regard se perd dehors. Le temps semble être comme elle. Brisé, sombre, incapable d'être comme avant. Avant cette guerre. La guerre lui a tout pris, ravageant les peu de choses auxquelles elle croyait, auxquelles elle tenait, détruisant tout, jusqu'au moindre soupçon de bonheur. La guerre l'a brisé. Puis, à nouveau, elle divague. Elle se perd un peu dans ses songes. Elle ne semble plus se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vit. Déconnectée. Comme si, elle vivait hors du temps, hors de tout.

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. Elle se retourne, et lui décroche un pauvre sourire. Ses yeux brillent. Il s'assoit à ses côtés, lui prend délicatement la cigarette des doigts, et tire lui aussi dessus. Ils ont commencé de fumé il y a plusieurs mois. Lorsque la guerre avait commencée. Quand ils se sont rencontrés. Ils étaient un peu perdus, leurs regards se sont croisés. Puis, le temps s'était figé. Ils avaient fait l'amour, pendant des nuits entières. Parfois, pour oublier ce qu'il se passait dehors, pour noyer leurs craintes, arracher un peu de plaisir à ce monde brisé. Ils s'étaient promis ensemble, qu'aussi fous qu'ils l'étaient, jamais ils ne le seraient autant que le monde. Hermione n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Elle est à bout de souffle, déjà. Elle s'épuise, se meurt jour après jour. Bientôt, elle sait que ce sera la fin. La fin de la guerre lui a laissé des cicatrices. Comme toutes. Certaines ne se soigneront jamais. Elle le sait. Ses doigts parcourent les multiples striures qui ornent désormais sa peau d'albâtre.

« - Arrête, s'il-te-plait ... souffle-t-elle, sa tête se posant sur son épaule. Tu sais, j'ai peur Drago. Vraiment. J'ai peur. De ne pas savoir de quoi sera fait demain. Des morts qui tombent chaque jour. Des cris perçants, qui me réveillent chaque nuit en sursaut. De toute cette quiétude qui résonne dans les rues. De ce silence qui a remplacé nos mots. De ces voix qui tambourinent dans ma tête. De leurs échos qui m'hurlent de ne pas les abandonner. De te perdre un jour, peut-être. »

Il reste muet. Il se contente de déposer un léger baiser dans sa nuque, puis trace des cercles invisibles sur ses bras. Elle frissonne.

« - _Hermione ... Hermione_ ... » murmure-t-il.

N'y tenant plus, il la prend dans ses bras. L'enlace très fort. Elle halète. Il voudrait tourbillonner avec elle. Lui montrer que le monde est beau, parfois. Lui hurler de se réveiller. Qu'elle apprécie le vent qui fouette son visage. Qu'elle s'émerveille. Lui prouver qu'elle avait tord, qu'ils survivraient. Tous les deux. Il voudrait lui crier son amour, lui écrire tous les jours, arriver à un point de non-retour.

Elle l'embrasse. Tendrement. Puis, fourrage sa main dans ses cheveux dorés. Ses mains se pressent avidement sur son corps. Elle le redécouvre, l'explore, l'embrasse. Elle passe ses doigts sous sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Elle le sent. Elle l'apprend par cœur, encore et encore. Ils se murmurent, trois milles aiguilles dans le cœur, comme de l'acuponcture.

« - Une dernière fois, _Drago_... Une dernière fois... » Lui susurre-t-elle, s'accrochant à lui par le col de sa chemise.

Il prend délicatement son visage en coupe, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus précieuse des roses, et qu'il craignait d'en abîmer les quelques pétales qui l'ornait. Il l'embrasse, fougueusement. Ses lèvres glacées contre les siennes. Elle l'enserre de ses jambes, puis se pelotonne autour de lui, et l'entraine avec elle, dans leurs draps salis d'amour.

Ensuite, elle partirait. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Juste cette nuit, puis ses peurs s'évanouiraient. Elle serait libre, le remord ne la rongerait plus. Elle reprendrait son souffle. Elle sombrait depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait trop vécu jusque là. Elle ne se relèverait pas. Pas cette fois.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« <strong>__**You**__** ha**__**ve lost the moon**__** while counting the stars**__**, Hermione »**_


End file.
